Alliance
by Kyle3698
Summary: This is my entry to EvilOK's second contest. Sam wants power. But so does Caine. Can they work together? Read on to find out. Maybe some Caine and Astrid, I'm still unsure about it.
1. Chapter 1

**As you saw in the summary, this is my contest entry for EvilOK's second contest. I hope you enjoy this. Also I will also be updating my other stories soon. Hopefully. Also (again) if you do have a better idea for the title, don't be afraid to tell me. **

Chapter one:

Perdido beach

Sam had gone from a quiet boy to the meanest bully in school overnight. He had burned off his stepdads hand. Even though it sickened him to think about the hand being burned off, he loved the power that surged through him. He loved the feeling that made him feel unstoppable. He felt like he could do anything in the world, like he could achieve anything. So when he when he tried to do it again and couldn't , you can understand why he was frustrated. Why the anger in him boiled. Why when he went back to school he began taking out his anger on weaker, defenceless children. This only satisfied Sam temporally. He wanted more. He wanted the school.

So he began asking around. Looking for some dirt on Orc. Eventually he found some. From a boy in a maths class. He said that he overheard Astrid Ellison talking to Orc. He said that he heard him asking Astrid for maths lessons and that he wanted it to be kept quiet. So with that information Sam had taken the school within the week. He was now the biggest bully in school. He was now the most feared.

That was when he began working in getting his power to work again. First he tried in his back garden, but when he got it to work he burned a hole through the fence and that was when he decided it was time to practice somewhere more secretive. That was when he found the cave in the cliff. Everyday he would swim out to it. And jump up onto its hard rocks. There he practiced and mostly perfected his power.

When the dome came down, his first instinct was to take over the whole town. But first he had something else he wanted to do. He wanted Astrid Ellison. So when she approached him he had a choice. The town or her. If he left town someone else might take control and he did t want that. So instead of him leaving town he grabbed the two nearest people. Their names were Edililo Escobar and Zil Sperry. He told them to go with Astrid to the nuclear plant to find little Pete.

And as they left to find little Pete, Sam went to the town hall. He declared himself mayor of Perdido beach. He also thought of demonstrating his power, but he thought it would be better to keep that a secret. For now anyway. Then, just as he stepped down off the steps, three people in Coates uniforms walked into the plaza.


	2. Chapter 2: Caine

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Also I would just like to say that this story will (hopefully) get better in the next chapter. This is just about what Caine was doing before the FAYZ. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter two:

Coates academy

Caine Soren had always known he was special. That he had a special ability, but he never knew what it was. Until the day he used it. He had gotten frustrated and had lashed out. He had thrown everything off his desk. Even though he had been at the other side of the room at the time. He had been shocked at it. When he tried again though, it failed. So he tried and tried and tried. It all failed. Annoyed, he had stormed out the door and went straight to Diana.

Diana hadn't believed it. She thought Caine had finally lost it. But when he got frustrated and shouted at her, she was pushed back by an invisible hand. That had shocked her. Do again she had asked him. Then he explained that he didn't know how to. So they sat down and talked about the two times he had done it. And by the end of the day, they had figured out how Caine had triggered it. His frustration. His anger. To do it at will, he would need to practice a lot more. Then just as Caine was leaving, he tried to make a move on Diana. She pushed him back. That was how Diana figured out her power.

She saw four bars jump up into her vision. Confused, she pushed Caine out the door and shut it.

Over the next few weeks, Caine and Diana and drake (occasionally) practiced. By the end of two weeks, Diana had found others with powers and under Caine's guidance they all grew in power. Caine though had grown the quickest and had become the most powerful.

Then by time the dome had come down, Caine was earliest the most powerful person in the whole school and with no teachers to tell him what to do, he rounded up anyone who could be a possible threat and cemented there hands. That took less then a day. But Caine wanted more then just Coates academy. He wanted the town as well.

So he gathered a group which consisted of himself, Diana and Drake and begs the journey down to the town. As he walked he thought of the distant possibility of the townies having powers as well. But Caine was the most powerful. He could handle it.

As he walked into the plaza, ready to declare him king, he heard a boys voice bellow out. Declaring himself mayor. Anger boiled in him. He stormed into the plaza, just in time to see the boy step down the steps of town hall.


End file.
